Celebrity Birthday Show!
by Fantony
Summary: Shuichi comes back to an empty home on his birthday and finds a note from Yuki telling him to turn on the TV... Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Celebrity Birthday Show! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

_****_

Plot

: Shuichi comes back to an empty home on his birthday and finds a note from Yuki telling him to turn on the TV... Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Celebrity Birthday Show! Rated T just in case!

_**Disclaimer**: I (unfortunately!) do not own Gravitation!!_

_**Note**: just bear in mind that i'm French, hence the English mistakes!!_

* * *

**CELEBRITY BIRTHDAY SHOW! - Chapter 1**

"Yuki?"

Bad Luck young singer's voice echoed in the empty flat. He had already checked all the rooms in every nook and cranny and the novelist was nowhere to be seen. He had made it a point to come back home earlier tonight and was pretty disappointed that his lover wasn't there. Especially on such a day.

Shuichi sighed and sat on the sofa, arms around his knees.

"First Hiro wouldn't come and have a drink with me, said he had something planned tonight, and now Yuki's not home? I can't believe they've all forgotten about it…" Shuichi spoke aloud.

His attention was suddenly caught by a little piece of paper scotch-taped to the TV's screen.

He stood up and took it off. Yuki's handwriting.

"_If I were you, I'd turn on the TV at 8.00pm"_

"Huh?"

The young man looked at his watch. 7.59pm. He pushed the "on" button.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen! I am Danny Yamada and you are all welcome to Celebrity Birthday Show!"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. The anchorman had a brown wig and false teeth. A real square.

"Today, we're celebrating Shindo Shuichi's birthday. Bad Luck singer is turning 20! Thumbs up to him!"

"What the heck?" Shuichi exclaimed.

"You know the concept of the show: each one of our journalists is going to interview Shuichi's friends and workmates in their dressing room and those friends are going to comment on Shuichi and let us know what they think about him. Maybe you're going to learn things you would have never believed on your idol!"

A little birdie was telling Shuichi that this whole thing wasn't such a good idea somehow…

"So that's it! We'll start with Shindo-san's oldest friend and Bad Luck partner, Nakano Hiro!"

_So that's what his plans were for tonight?_ Shuichi thought to himself.

A short-haired blond woman appeared on screen next to Hiro.

"Nakano-san, you've known Shuichi for a long time, haven't you? Have you got some anecdotes to tell about him?"

"Yeah, well, let me think about it…" Hiro said. "Let's see… I was there when he lost his swimsuit and had to get out of the public swimming pool all naked, I was there to comfort him when he learnt that Santa Claus didn't exist, he was about 14! Oh, and he practically kissed me once. I think he only ended up with Yuki Eiri because I had turned him down. I've always been more interested in women –beautiful women-," he added smiling at the journalist, "but Shuichi wouldn't like it that way. He found consolation in Yuki's arms…"

Yamada was now back on air.

"Huhu!!" he exclaimed, "this is starting very well… Now let's see what the World famous Sakuma Ryuichi has to say on this subject…"

Ryuichi's dressing room was covered in Kumagoro's posters, and he was sitting on his chair in his pink bunny cosplay costume. The conversation had apparently already been engaged.

"What do you mean, 'normal clothes' ?" Nittle Grasper singer babbled.

The bald journalist looked slightly embarrassed.

"Err… you know… People expect men in their thirties to wear, well… more manly clothes…"

Chibi Ryuchi Sakuma's eyes bulged and filled with tears.

"But what's wrong with my clothes?" he started to sob. "That's really awful. Kumagoro and I thought we were invited here to talk about Shuichi! Shu-chan is our friend! And all you did so far was to criticize Ryu-chan's clothes. Meanie!"

He burst into tears and ran away, nearly stumbling with his big rabbit feet.

Shuichi looked with consternation.

"Hehe! What an overreactive guy, eh?!" Yamada said. "Sasuke, who's that pretty young lady with you?"

"Good evening Danny!" the young journalist beamed. "I am lucky to be with Ayaka, Yuki Eiri's 'ex-future bride' and now Hiro's girlfriend. Ayaka, can you tell us a little bit more about it?"

"All I can tell you is that it hurts like hell to be dumped for a boy. Especially someone like Shuichi. I mean… If Eiri had dumped me for a beautiful and intelligent man, I would have made an effort to understand. But really, Shuichi…? I still don't know what he sees in him." She said, sighing.

"Bitch!" Shuichi screamed in front of TV, clenching his fits. He really didn't like the turn of events.

"What a lovely young lady…" Yamada said, dreamily. "Now let's hear from Bad Luck producer, Mister Sakano!"

"Too much pressure, too much pressure…!!" a panic-stricken Sakano screamed before fainting.

"Wow! Looks like we've got another overreactive guy here! Never mind! Next!" Yamada exclaimed.

A black haired copy of Shuichi's lover appeared on screen.

"Now we're moving on to Yosuke, who's with Mister Uesugi Tatsuha, Yuki Eiri's young brother."

"So, Mister Uesugi, what do you have to say about Shindo-san?" asked the journalist.

"He's a very good kisser"

Shuichi's mouth dropped open.

"I beg your pardon?" the flabbergasted journalist asked.

"Yeah, well, I kissed him on a cooking TV show. I had changed my hair colour and dressed as my brother so that Shuichi mistakes me for my bro and thinks Eiri had come to support him. Nakano's idea! But I do admit I quite enjoyed myself doing this, and as I said, Shuichi's a really good kisser. Now that you've got your anecdote, where are those Ryuichi's boxers you promised me?"

Bad Luck singer nearly died of a heart attack.

"And this young boy must be Fujisaki Suguru, Bad Luck's keyboardist!" Yamada went on.

A grey-haired woman was holding out a microphone to Fujisaki.

"If you had to describe Shindo-san in one word, which one would that be?" she asked him.

"Only one word?!" he exclaimed. "Tough one! Let's see…" He scratched his forehead and mumbled "Lazy, incompetent, bad-tempered, naïve, annoying… Oh no, wait! I know! Immature!"

Chibi Shuichi burst into tears. "Why is everyone so cruel with me?! It's my birthday, for god's sake!!"

"And now, I do believe that Hinata, our beautiful trainee journalist, is in company with Seguchi Tohma, Nittle Grasper keyboardist and NG Records president"

A gorgeous woman with brown curly hair and big green eyes appeared on TV. She was wearing a very sexy green dress.

"Exactly, Dan! And what a privilege it is!"

She turned to Tohma with a lovely smile on her face, a smile that actually made the baby-face man blush.

"Mister Seguchi, let me tell you I'm one of your biggest fans! You're my idol! I've got all Nittle Grasper albums and I've got a gigantic poster of you stuck to my bedroom's wall. You are so talented, I…"

An enormous woman's handbag knocked the lady on the head and made her crash onto the ground. Shuichi immediately recognized the hysterical woman who was now yelling at the bleeding nose and bulging eyes journalist.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my husband, you bitch?"

Mika Seguchi. His boss' wife and his lover's sister.

"Mika-san…" babbled an astonished Seguchi. "What are you doing here, I thought you said you were tired and wanted to stay home tonight?"

"Shut up! Do you think I haven't seen you making goo-goo eyes at her?! And you!" She snapped, coming closer to the camera and apparently pointing at the cameraman, "can't you see my husband and I need to have a little word? … In private!! So piss off!" she yelled, placing her hand on the lens and making the TV screen go all dark.

A big drop of sweat ran from Chibi Shuichi's forehead. "What's this all about?? Aren't they supposed to talk about me??"

"Well, well, well… That's what you can call a lovers' row, can't you?" the wigged anchor said in an enthusiastic voice. "Ok, last but not least, we're now moving on to Yuki Eiri, the famous romance novelist and Shindo-san's sweetheart!"

At the sight of his lover, Shuichi let himself fall onto the ground in front of TV. "Please, Yuki, just stop this mess!" he begged.

Yuki Eiri was actually frowning and yelling at the young spectacled journalist sitting in front of him, and none of them seemed to realise that thousands viewers' eyes were on them. Shuichi's mouth twitched.

"No, I don't write science-fiction, I'm a romance novelist!! Can't you make enquiries on people you get to interview? I don't know, you could have read my biography or something before! And I already told you Shuichi and I were lovers!! So no, he's not just a little pink-haired freak whom I let sleep on my sofa! How many times do I have to say that? Don't you watch TV? Don't you read any magazine? It's been common knowledge since I came out on TV a few months ago. _Hello Japan, I'm gay!_, haven't you seen that? I even said it with a smile on my face! So what do you want to know more about now? Yes, we do kiss. Yes, we do make love, nearly everyday actually, and if you want my opinion, Shuichi's got one of the finest arses I've ever got the chance to see in my life and he's a very good lover!! Happy now?!"

The journalist looked as though he had just seen a ghost, and Shuichi's mouth dropped open, his jawbone nearly falling off. Sure, Yuki had just made a compliment about him, which didn't happen very often, but why did it have to be about his bottom? On a TV show? At peak times? On his birthday? He melt into a puddle of mud while his lover still was insulting the journalist.

Someone cleared their voice.

"Excuse me," the cameraman tried to interfere, "but I think you've been on air for a few minutes…"

"Whaaaaa..??" Yuki exclaimed. "You mean you were filming all this??"

He looked away with embarrassment and ran his fingers through his blond hair. He then held out a long sigh and looked up straight at the camera with a very sexy look and a gorgeous smile, his earring shining. "So, where were we again?"

Shuichi rolled his eyes and clapped his hand to his forehead. Danny Yamada suddenly came back to screen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mister Yuki," the anchorman said, "but if you don't mind, we're going to make a little break right now, advertising time, know what it's like, eh? We just can't escape it! So we'll go back to you in a little while! As for you, Ladies and gentlemen, if you need to get yourself a drink or to go to the loo, do it right now! You've got a few minutes ahead before we're back on air! Don't miss the second part of 'Celebrity Birthday Show'!!"

Shuichi turned the volume off and sighed. What was supposed to be a quiet birthday evening with his lover had just turned into a nightmare time. No wonder he had picked up "Bad Luck" as a name for his band! What were they all thinking when they accepted to do this?

A huge cracking noise came from the entrance hall and took him out of his torpor…

* * *

_Thanks for reading!! Don't hesitate to review on this first chapter, whether you like it or not! :-)_

_ps. This is going to be a 2 or 3 chapters fic, and I have the beginning of next chapter ready. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot:** Shuichi comes back to an empty home on his birthday and finds a note from Yuki telling him to turn on the TV... Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Celebrity Birthday Show! Rated T just in case!

_**Disclaimer**: I (unfortunately!) do not own Gravitation!!_

_**Note**: just bear in mind that i'm French, hence the English mistakes!!_

* * *

**CELEBRITY BIRTHDAY SHOW! - Chapter 2. **

Shuichi rushed to the entrance hall. The door had been smashed in and a tall man with blond hair tied into a ponytail was standing in the doorway. He was wearing huge black sunglasses and a gun… A gun?? Shuichi had just the time to move an inch to his right to avoid the ball, which whistled when it passed his ear. He frowned and clenched his teeth.

"K! You crazy man! Look at what you've done to Yuki's door, he's gonna kill me!! What are you doing here anyway? What's all this mess on TV??"

"You've got exactly thirty-seven seconds to get your little ass into my car waiting outside, and don't ask any questions!"

"Wha…?! No way!! I'm going nowhere! Not until you tell me what's going on!! What are they all doing on TV?"

K pointed his gun at the young singer's temple.

"Twenty-one seconds"

Shuichi gulped and sweat ran from his forehead.

"Alright, alright, I've changed my mind, I'm coming!"

"Good boy!"

* * *

A few minutes later (K had driven faster than Batman in his Batmobile), they were at the television studio and K was pushing Shuichi toward the scene.

"I don't wanna go!" The singer protested but before he could do anything, he was standing next to Danny Yamada, the anchorman, in front of the public.

"Hey folks, look at who's coming!" Yamada screamed at Shuichi's sight. "Here's the one we were all looking forward to!! Ryuichi-San!!" he screamed, putting a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. Bad Luck singer cleared his voice. "So, Ryuchi, are you happy to be here with us tonight??"

"Excuse me, but I'm not Ryuichi, I'm Shuichi!!"

"Oh the funny little guy! Trying to make a fool of me, eh??" Yamada said, nudging Shuichi.

"No I'm not! I'm Shuichi, really!"

The anchorman stared at him with surprise and then glanced at the teleprompter.

"Ah, yeah, right… well, Ryuichi, Shuichi… Those names are nearly the same, aren't they?"

Shuichi frowned. It really was a nightmare, and all he wanted was this day to be over.

"Anyway, all your friends are here for you tonight and this is high time you get your birthday presents!"

* * *

"Mine first!" K shouted and held out a black jacket to Shuichi.

"Wow, this is quite a heavy jacket" the young singer said.

"This," K said, taking off his sunglasses "is a bulletproof vest, Shuichi"

Shuichi's eyes bulged.

"A bulletproof vest…" he repeated slowly, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Yeah, well, you can be so annoying at times that I often feel on the verge of shooting you. I thought that at least, if I give in to temptation someday, that will protect you and I won't be sent to jail for murder."  
Shuichi's mouth fell.

"I see… Well… That's so kind of you to care about my life, thank you… erm…"

* * *

"Culture for Dummies?" Shuichi asked when he looked at the book Suguru had just given him.

"Yeah, well, you know," the young keyboardist said, "I always feel bad for you when we're playing Trivial Pursuit and you're unable to answer any single one question, even when it's the Junior Edition. So I thought it may be useful…"

Shuichi's mouth twitched.

"Thank you, it's always a pleasure to be reminded I am mentally retarded"

"You're welcome!" Fujisaki beamed.

* * *

Chibi Ryuichi was running hysterically around Shuichi, holding his stuffed bunny in his hand.

"Kumagoro, it's Shu-chan's birthday today!! Birthday, sparkly, birthday, sparkly, birthday, sparkly, birthday…"

Noriko, who had missed the first part of the show because of traffic jam, grabbed him by his collar.

"Ryu, don't you have a birthday present for Shuichi?"

Nittle Grasper singer blinked his big round eyes.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeah!!"

He took a little piece of paper and a ring out of his pocket.

"Tadaaaaaaaaaaa!" he grinned at Shuichi, his cheeks all pink. "Told you I'd give you my autograph and my ring, Shu-chan! But now you'll have to sign an autograph too for Ryu-chan's birthday, won't you??"

"Um… err… yes, will do! Thank you Sakuma-san!" Shuichi beamed.

"Make the sparkly reach out, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi screamed, running away happily.

* * *

Ayaka took a step forward.

"And this is my present, Shindo-san"

Shuichi blinked. _What the heck?!_

"A schoolgirl uniform?" He asked, trying to stay polite.

Ayaka nodded.

"I thought yours looked a bit old-fashioned, so here you are. I hope it'll suit you"

_This is getting better and better! Now the whole Japan is going to believe I wear schoolgirl uniforms on a regular basis!!_ Shuichi thought.

"Aaaaaah!! This girl is so lovely!" Yamada screamed before Hiro punched him in the face.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, you prat!" He then looked up at Shuichi "Here's your present, mate!"

"A packet of strawberry Pockys? You know me too well, Hiro-kun!"

"Yeah, well, you see, I've just booked a trip to Canada for Ayaka and I, so I'm broke. I promise I'll do better next time!"

"No worries!" Shuichi replied. He actually thought this was the best present of the evening so far, no matter how cheap it was.

* * *

"This is my new phone number" Tatsuha said, holding out a piece of paper to Shuichi, "call yourself privileged to have it! Just ring me whenever you want to have a little fun" he added with a vicious smile. "Can you give my number to Ryu-chan too, please?" he whispered in Shuichi's ear before leaving.

* * *

"Mister Shindo, I am sorry, I have no present for you, I didn't know what to get you! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gom…" Sakano fainted again.

"What an amazing guy!" Yamada exclaimed while two medical assistants were taking Bad Luck producer away on a stretcher. "Now I do believe the gorgeous Mrs Seguchi's got something for you, Shindo-san…"

Mika handed Shuichi a small green notebook. She had written "100 things to know about my brother" on its cover.

"It took me ages to do it, but I do hope this will finally make you run away from my dear young brother," she explained, looking at Yuki from the corner of her eye.

"Err… why… Thank you, Mika" Shuichi babbled.

He opened the notebook randomly and started to read it aloud, more for himself than for anyone else.

"Fifty one: Eiri makes suspicious noises in bed. Fifty-two: When he was ten, Eiri asked Santa Claus for a Nurse Barbie. Fifty-three: One of Eiri's lower teeth is a false one because he broke the original while cosplaying Choudenshi Bioman when he was fourteen…"

"Really? I didn't know that!" Shuichi shouted, trying to open Yuki's mouth.

"You're dead!" Yuki muttered to his sister, crashing Shuichi's head onto the floor.

* * *

"Shindo-san, allow me to introduce you to your birthday present" Tohma Seguchi spoke. "Come on, Kentaro, don't be that shy!" he said, pushing in front of him a little red-headed boy wearing brown dungarees.

The kid was so cute he would have melt any heart, but right now, Shuichi just didn't know what to think of it.

"Douzo yoroshiku, Shindo-san," the little boy babbled in a barely audible voice, his glittering brown eyes looking up at Shuichi.

"Err… Nice to meet you too, kid!" Shuichi replied, smiling with embarrassment and casting confused looks at his boss, who anticipated the question.

"Kentaro-san is my great-aunt's cousin's brother-in-law's nephew's child, and is Bad Luck's new drummer"

Shuichi nearly choked on those words, and Yamada absently pat on his back. "Wow!! What exclusive news here!! Prepare yourselves, you fangirls, here's Bad Luck's new member!!" he shouted, wrapping his arm around the child and making him come closer to him.

"But…" Shuichi had turned very pale, "you must be kidding, Seguchi-san, this child is what, five-years-old?"

"Four, actually. But he's very mature for his age." Tohma answered with a non-quite angelic and non-quite innocent smile that said _'You'd better shut up or I'll fire you'_. Shuichi gulped. "Ken-san's teachers were Charlie Watts and Ringo Starr" NG Records president went on. "I hope the two of you will get on well. Happy birthday, Shindo-san!"

* * *

Shuichi was boiling with anger but was trying his best not to let it show. Don't they say _'It's the thought that counts'_ ? Anyway, his lover was probably going to give him a decent present which would make him forget all about this mess…

"This is a signed copy of my very first novel's early edition" Yuki explained, running his hand through his hair and casting his "Look-at-me-I'm-brilliant" look at Shuichi. "Got it for 40,000 yens on Ebay and had to stay up until 3.00am the other night to win the auction, so I really hope you appreciate the effort!"

Shuichi's mouth dropped open.

"You mean you paid 40,000 yens for a book you wrote yourself and which wears your own autograph?" Shuichi asked with astonishment.

Chibi Yuki gave him such a black look that if looks could kill, the young singer would be six feet under.

"Eeee… What a wonderful present Yuki! I'm really touched! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Chibi Shuichi screamed, flapping his hands like chicken wings and sweat running from his forehead. His mouth curled into a cat's snout and moustaches and hairy ears appeared on his head. He hung around Yuki's neck, rubbing his head to his lover's face. "See, Yuki, I'm very very happy!" he purred, looking anxiously at the novelist.

"You'd better be!" Yuki sneered.

* * *

"Alright!! You really are a spoiled child, Shindo-san! And now, the birthday's cake!!" Yamada shouted.

Two men were pushing a gigantic cream cake toward Shuichi. It looked yummi and Shuichi was actually starving since he hadn't had dinner yet. Well, at least, the evening wasn't going to be completely spoiled, he thought.

"Help yourself, Shindo-san!" Yamada said, holding out a plate and a knife to Shuichi.

The young man tried to cut a slice of cake and realised with horror that it was a fake one. _What the fuck??_

The top of the cake opened up and Ryuichi jumped out of it in his pink bunny cosplay costume.

"Pika, pika!!" He screamed.

Shuichi was on the verge of letting all his anger explode when a multicoloured confetti rain fell down to the music of "Happy Birthday".

"Happy Birthday Shuichi, and well done!!" Yamada screamed, taking off his wig and his false teeth.

Shuichi's mouth dropped open.

"Celebrity Birthday Show has never existed! My real name is Hiranato Shunsuke and you've just been tricked by my 'Crazy Trap' crew with the complicity of your friends!! We've never thought you would have stayed so calm, you're really amazing!! Ladies and gentlemen, we now have to go back to the studio! Thanks for watching us and happy birthday to Shuichi again!!"

* * *

"WHAT. THE. FUCK??" Shuichi yelled.

"Hey, what's the point in staying so calm on air if it's to yell at us once the camera's gone?" Suguru smirked.

"Whose idea was that?" Bad Luck singer snapped, folding his arms and frowning. "Yours, I reckon," he said, giving K a black look.

"Bollocks" the manager replied and all eyes suddenly were on Yuki, who purposely looked away.

"Noooo… it can't be you…" Shuichi babbled, out of astonishment.

Yuki folded his arms too.

"Well, you keep on saying I never surprise you…"

"YOU BASTARD!!" Shuichi screamed, punching Yuki.

"Mister Shindo, could you give us your autograph?"

Shuichi turned around to face three teenage girls who had apparently escaped the security guards' surveillance.

"Sure," Shuichi replied, fluttering his eyelashes and signing the notebook they were holding out to him.

"Thank you so much!" the girls giggled. "Come on, girls, let's go and catch up with Suguru-san now!!"

"Excuse me," Yuki coughed, "but I would really appreciate if you loosened your grip on my shirt … Unless you don't want me to take you to that table I booked for your birthday in an excellent restaurant…"

"You did that?" Shuichi exclaimed, immediately releasing his lover's shirt.

The novelist looked away.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!"

Shuichi threw himself into Yuki's arms and made him fall backwards to the ground, blocking his hands to the floor and kissing him deeply on the mouth.

"I'm choking, you damn brat!" Yuki managed to say between two kisses.

"Then you'd better have recourse to apnoea, because I won't let you go away that easily!!"

_

* * *

__Thanks for reading! And thanks for the reviews too! It really encouraged me to continue the story!! :-)_

_Additional disclaimer: I do not own any of these: Batman and his batmobile, Trivial Pursuit, "...for dummies" books, Pockys, Barbie, Bioman, Charlie Watts, Ringo Starr, Ebay!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Plot:_** Shuichi comes back to an empty home on his birthday and finds a note from Yuki telling him to turn on the TV... Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Celebrity Birthday Show! Rated T just in case!

_**Disclaimer**: I (unfortunately!) do not own Gravitation!!_

_**Note**: just bear in mind that i'm French, hence the English mistakes!!_

* * *

**CELEBRITY BIRTHDAY SHOW! - Chapter 3**

_A little while later, at a seafood restaurant…__Candles, champagne, and our two favourite lovers…_

Shuichi had never eaten a crab before and just didn't know where to start. He pulled at the nipper so strongly that it finally escaped from his hands and landed in the glass of the old man sitting at the next table. Fortunately enough, the man, probably blind and deaf Shuichi thought, didn't notice it. The young singer gulped and smiled at Yuki with embarrassment. "Sorry!"

Yuki rolled his eyes but Shuichi would have sworn he'd seen him suppress a laugh.

"By the way, maybe I should give you your real present," Yuki said, rummaging through his pocket. "I know I should wait the end of the meal to do so, but hey, maybe I'll fall asleep before that so I'd rather do it right now"

"Thanks for ruining the romantic atmosphere!" Shuichi smirked.

"Well, sorry to be knackered after having spent the last few days organising your birthday! We may as well go home and I'll give you your present tomorrow!" Yuki sneered.

"No no noooo!!" Chibi Shuichi screamed aloud.

"Alright, here you are," the novelist said, holding a dark green box out to his young lover.

Shuichi looked at the box with an inquisitive look on his face. He then remembered with pain the look Yuki gave him only an hour ago or so when he had given him his fake present. The singer decided to sound as enthusiastic as he could, for fear of another black look from his lover.

"Oh, a box!! How cool is that?! Thank you, Yuki! I will store my colour pencils in it!!" he exclaimed.

The novelist looked at him with consternation and sighed.

"Maybe there's already something inside it, don't you think?" he asked, sipping at his champagne.

"Really?" Shuichi beamed.

He opened the dark green box and found a little black cube box inside.

"Oh, another box! Great!! Let me have a guess, this one is to store my drawing-pins, right?"

His face was crashed into his plate before he knew it.

"Open it, you damn brat!" Yuki shouted.

Shuichi raised his head: his front teeth were missing and he had a crayfish stuck into one of his nostrils.

"Alright, no need to get mad at me!"

He carefully opened the little box and remained speechless. That ring… He had already seen one like this.

"Same as mine" Yuki said, reading his lover's mind and showing his right hand.

Shuichi looked up only to meet Yuki's gorgeous smile and beautiful golden eyes, from which the usual coldness seemed to have faded away and been replaced by kindness and love. Shuichi felt as if he was melting inside.

"Yuki…"

"Of course, yours is smaller than mine. I had to measure your finger size while you were sleeping the other night, and let me tell you it hasn't been an easy task!!" Yuki paused, looking thoughtful. "My name is carved on it," he then added, fondly.

Still unable to speak, Shuichi took a closer look at the ring and noticed the word "Eiri" carved with beautiful letters. Eiri… People knew that handsome and mysterious young man as Yuki Eiri and called him only "Yuki" most of the time, but very few of them knew him as Uesugi Eiri. His real name. His true self. And the part of him Shuichi cherished the most. And that simple word carved on this ring meant that the novelist wanted Shuichi to know that the real Eiri belonged to him. The pink-haired guy had a lump in his throat. He wanted to say something but his blond lover beat him to it.

"And…" Yuki said, taking his ring off his finger and showing it to Shuichi, "I've had your name carved on mine"

Shuichi's eyes bulged and he thrilled when he saw the letters of his name on Yuki's ring. He couldn't believe his eyes! He looked around him suspiciously and Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" the blonde asked, frowning.

"Is there any camera around? Is it that 'Crazy Trap' show again?" Shuichi mumbled.

Yuki couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Hell no! Do you really believe I would make a fool of myself like that? Showing myself so lovey-dovey in front of a camera? I know I said some ridiculous things on TV earlier today, but there are some limits…"

"You mean you were lying when you said I had one the finest arses you'd ever got the chance to see and that I was a good lover?" Shuichi asked in a sulking tone.

Yuki smiled.

"Nah, I was telling the truth there," he said, bending over the table and brushing his little lover's cheek with the back of his hand.

Shuichi stiffened and blushed. Yuki put his ring back on his finger and took Shuichi's hand, carefully sliding the other ring on the singer's finger.

The younger boy looked at his newly ringed hand with wonder and then held out his arms to Yuki.

"Yukiiiii!! Thank yo…"

A hand on his forehead stopped him in his surge of tenderness.

"No thanks! You know how much I hate that, above all in public!" Yuki said firmly, looking around him to check no one had seen that, "and besides, I think you left out some stuffs in the box" he said, looking straight at Shuichi's eyes.

The latter came back to his senses and took the dark green bigger box. He took an envelope out of it. "Happy Birthday Love" was written across it. Shuichi grinned at his boyfriend, who looked away and then pretended to be busy trying to get a winkle out of its shell.

Shuichi opened the envelope and found two plane tickets.

"_Tokyo Narita Airport – Japan to Paris Aéroport Charles de Gaulle - France_" He read aloud, dreamily.

With the plane tickets were two other tickets with Shuichi's favourite black mouse printed on them.

"A trip to Disneyland Paris?" he asked, looking up full of hope at Yuki.

The novelist nodded.

"You and me?" Shuichi's voice was trembling.

"No, Starsky and Hutch" Yuki rolled his eyes and Shuichi gave him an incredulous look. "Of course, you and me, you silly boy!"

Shuichi stared at Yuki in silence during a few seconds and then said:

"I don't give a fuck what you said about no thanks in public"

The blond man raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, this is the best birthday I've ever had Eiri, and…"

The novelist's eyes bulged at his real name which he had nearly never heard from his young lover's mouth. Shuichi stood up and threw himself into Yuki's arms, making them both fall off chair.

"I love yoooooou!"

* * *

_So that's it! For those of you who've been courageous enough to read all this, I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Additional disclaimer: I do not own Disneyland Paris nor do I own Starsky and Hutch, just thought i'd let you know! :-D_


End file.
